falloutfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Музика у Fallout 4
Саундтрек Fallout 4 ( ) — всі музичні композиції, які звучали у грі Fallout 4. Музичне обличчя Fallout 4Facing the Music in Fallout 4 Це особливо важливо при подорожі по Пустищу, тому що Fallout 4 - пронизаний ностальгією, як за попереднім іграм серії Fallout, так і по світу, якого вже немає. Точно так само як погляд на старий автомобіль або великий комп'ютер, мимоволі змушує подумати про те, яким було життя раніше, так правильна музика може дати різні відповіді. Час від часу це солодке почуття ностальгії яке в існуючому поруч пост-апокаліптичному пустищі може приймати сумний відтінок. В іншому випадку це сумна пісня про втрачене кохання, яка може нагадати гравцям про все, що втрачено і можливо про те, що вони знайдуть попереду. В інших випадках це весела пісня популярного періоду ідеально підходить для тих моментів, коли ви готові кому-небудь вломити». У Fallout 4 було збільшено кількість і різноманітність треків в три рази більше (порівняно з Fallout 3), включаючи як відразу пізнавані мелодії так і менш відомі треки відомих артистів. Що стосується самої цієї збірки музики, то аудіодиректор Марк Лемперт ділить її на три частини. Перша третина мелодій відразу пізнавана - наприклад, кращі хіти Бінга Кросбі. «''Раніше у нас було занадто багато Бінга''», - сміється Лемперт. «''Ми могли б наповнити весь плейлист одним Бінгом Кросбі''». Друга третина це менш відомі мелодії від найпопулярніших виконавців, наприклад, «Orange Colored Sky» Ната Кінга Коула. І остання третина, це часто маловідомі композиції давно забутих груп, з безглуздими текстами та характерним звуком. «Мені було б цікаво дізнатися, чи почують їх, ті, хто пов'язаний з цими групами'', - говорить Лэмперт. «''Хто знає, коли вони останній грали раз на радіо?». Коли справа дійшла до вибору конкретних треків, в обох Лемперта і Тодда Говарда було чітке бачення того, що їм потрібно. Говард знав, що для початку їм потрібна пісня гурту «The Ink Spots». Зрештою, музика «The Ink Spots» використовувалася в різних іграх серії Fallout, як наприклад «Maybe» яка була ще в першому Fallout. «Ви чітко знаєте, що хочете запустити вступний трейлер з цим хітом від «The Ink Spots», - каже Говард. «Це частина аури Fallout». Саме тому «it's All Over But the Crying» була першою піснею, яку Говард вибрав в грі. Крім того, Тодд Говард вирішив включити «it's All Over But the Crying» і в рекламний трейлер, щоб позначити належність нової гри до всесвіту Fallout і одночасно викликати як ностальгію за минулим так і до попереднх ігор серії. 300px|center саундтрек з Иноном ЗуромBehind the Score with Inon Zur Композитор Інон Зур повертається, щоб створити новий саудтек для Fallout 4. Після своєї першої зустрічі з аудірежиссером Марком Лампертом і ігровим директором Тоддом Говардом у рамках роботи над Fallout 4 Інон Зур відчув, що ця гра більше особиста історія - більше, ніж будь-яка інша попередня гра серії Fallout''From his first meeting with Audio Director Mark Lampert and Game Director Todd Howard, Zur felt that this game – more than any previous Fallout – is a very personal story.. Тому Зур запропонував, щоб звук фортепіано грав провідну роль в саундтреку гри, так як він відчував, що фортепіано може підкреслити більш особистісний характер ''Fallout 4.Which is why Zur suggested having the piano play a prominent role in the game's score, as he felt the piano could capture the more personal nature of Fallout 4. «У мене вдома є дуже хороший рояль, на якому я записав головну тему''», - говорить Зур. Перша реакція Тодда була змішаною: йому сподобалася ідея використовувати рояль, але саму музику знайшов дуже яскравою, навіть різкою. Тодд і Марк очікували чогось теплого. «''Тому я скомбінував музику зі звуків справжнього та електричного піаніно'', - говорить Зур. «''Звук, який плавний, не яскравий, але дуже розкішний''». Коли Зур зіграв це для Тодда і Марка, обидва вони відразу зрозуміли, що це саме те, чого вони очікували. «''Отримавши їх добро, я використав цей мотив ще кілька разів, перший раз – у основній темі,» говорить Зур. «Це не помилка або просто випадковий вибір. Фортепіано залишиться з нами на протязі всього саундтреку''».'' Для створення унікальних аудиоландшафтов Fallout 4 Інон Зур використовував в основному три головних елементи: «класичні інструменти, електронні інструменти і не музичні інструменти або етнічні/примітивні». Мета Зура, за його словами, щоб гравці прослухавши конкретну комбінацію цих інструментів знали, де вони знаходяться.The goal, Zur explains, is for players to hear a particular combination of these instruments and know where they are. І безсумнівно одним впізнаваних елементів саундтреку Fallout є основна тема. «До цього я написав головну тему для Fallout 3»'', - говорить Зур. «В основному ми використовували два акорди. Це повинно було відображати дуалізм у Fallout 4: не тільки відчай від війни - але і надію на майбутнє. У Fallout ми завжди розірвані між відчаєм, темрявою, усіма небезпеками, які ховаються в світі і надією побудувати кращий світ''»In Fallout we're always torn between the despair and the darkness and all the dangers that are lurking in the world, and the hope to build a better world.. 300px|center Щоб втілити цю подвійність, Зур взяв два ключа і об'єднав їх. «''І ось що ми отримуємо в основному - це другорядний акорд, ведучий до основного акорду, або основний акорд, який діє майже як другорядний акорд, ведучий до основного акорду. Коли два акорду мажорний і мінорний поєднуються разом, вони дають нам цю солодко-гіркий атмосферу Fallout''». Саме цей дуалізм визначає основну тему Fallout 4. «Це підпис Fallout, - каже Зур. «''Ви починаєте з похмурого на шляху до надії. Це дуже спрощено, але кожен раз зачаровує''».it's the signature of Fallout, Zur says. You start from the bleak and you go to the hope. Very simplistic but works like a charm every time. Знайомтеся Магнолія Крім того, в Fallout 4 з'явилося щось абсолютно нове: оригінальні пісні, створені спеціально для гри, які були написані і сповнені дуже «героїчної» суперзіркою Лінда Картер. Список пісень від Лінди Картер Список музики від Інона Зура Список пісень інших виконавців Див. також * Саундтрек Fallout; * Саундтрек Fallout 2; * Vault Archives. Примітки en:Fallout 4 soundtrack fr:Bande originale de Fallout 4 ru:Саундтрек Fallout 4 Категорія:Fallout 4 Категорія:Музика в іграх